


Tequila

by joshhommeslut



Category: Queens of the Stone Age, qotsa
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Choking, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Watching, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Submission, Tequila, Thighs, bottle, liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshhommeslut/pseuds/joshhommeslut
Summary: Josh comes home drunk and has some pretty interesting ideas





	Tequila

It’s 3am and you’re in bed all alone, wearing nothing but a black bra with matching panties. Josh went out parting with the boys but you weren’t in the mood so he went by himself and besides, it was guy’s night, let them have fun.

You should be sleeping by now but something was keeping you up. You had the TV on but there was nothing good on it, just a bunch of infomercials and shitty movies so, out of boredom, you decided to put it on the Hot channel, maybe that would help.

You started getting horny as you were watching it when suddenly, you heard a loud noise that made you almost jump off the bed. It was the front door opening and closing as Josh got home.

“Where’s my favorite slut?” you hear him scream from a far away, “Come out, come out, wherever you are”. He was clearly drunk.

You were so focus on what the hell was going on that you forgot to change the channel as he reached your room.

“There you are!” Josh loudly said with a huge smile on his face while holding a almost empty bottle of tequila that was dripping due to a small hole at the bottom. Most likely hit it somewhere due his drunkenness.. “What are you watching there babe? Are you watching porn without me?!” he continued as he noticed what was on TV.

You tried to hide it but he was drunk anyways and it’s not like you haven’t done that before so you just answer “Well, I have cravings too, you know? I missed you and you weren’t here so….. Yeah”

“Oh, you missed me? That’s cute” he said as he got closer to you and got a bit more serious.

He’s now standing in front of you, closer to your face, as you were practically lying in bed.

“Open up.” He said as he ran the tip of the tequila bottle through your lips, waiting for you to open your mouth so he can put it in and so you did.

“Wider!” he said in a more dominant tone as he got it deeper into you. 

The bottle was pretty much empty but as he was doing it, a drop of tequila got into your throat, making you cough with the taste of the alcohol which made Josh remove it from your mouth pretty quickly.

“Alright, let’s try something else”

He drunkenly took off his big boots and jumped off to the bed. He grabbed both of your feet and pulled you down, moving your whole body closer to him. He took your panties off and spread your legs wide open and with a smirk on his face, he said “How about daddy play with you for a bit hum baby? I think you will love it and if you don’t, well... too bad”

You started getting second thoughts of what he was about to do but at the same time you desperately wanted it. 

He spat on the tequila bottle and spread his spit all around the top so it would be easier to slide it in.

“Joshua wait, what are you d-“you tried to say but couldn’t finish as he puts the tip of the bottle inside you, making you shiver to the bone. “Oh fuck, it’s so cold” you continued as you started groaning. It felt strangely good inside you, you already wanted more.

As he was teasing you with the bottle he put his thumb on your clit, rubbing it slowly, which eventually made you moaned “More!”

“What was that sweetheart? I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you”

“Please daddy, I want more, I need it” you beg to him, as that teasing was driving you insane.

“Much better. I knew I taught you how to be a good little slut! Say please one more time for me baby” Josh demanded as he was ready to give you exactly what you wanted.  
“Please daddy, please!” you desperately said.

He gave you a drunk smile as he put it deeper and deeper in you until the thin part of the bottle was all inside you.

You started to moan as he was putting it in and out of you and pushing it against you while he was gently rubbing your clit with his thumb.

“Are you sure you can’t handle it a bit more? I would be really impressed” he said as winked at you.

You lift your head up immediately and replied in a very confuse and determined tone “Are you fucking crazy Joshua? No away!”

“Alright alright, you don’t have to yell! I don’t think you want me to get angry, do you baby?”

There was a moment of silence because you didn’t know what to answer. Watching him get angry always turned you on so in fact, you did wanted him to get mad and get all rough with you.

“I’m sorry babe, just keep going please, I will shut up” you choose to say. 

“I don’t want you to shup up, I want to hear you scream my name” Josh replied as he kept pushing the bottle back and forth into you, faster and rougher while he was still rubbing your clit and then adding his tongue, making it even better and harder not to move.

“Stay fucking still, goddamnit!” he said in a loader angrier tone while pressing your stomach for just a bit for you stop moving so much.

“Fuck! Oh daddy, please, please don’t stop!” you moaned loader as your breathing increased while your hands were grabbing the bed sheets so tightly.

“Oh Josh!!!” you screamed once you came, leaving your legs shaking for what it felt like forever.

With a smile on his face, Josh was admiring you as you screamed his name just like he wanted you to.

Still heavily breathing, Josh slowly pulls out the tequila bottle from your pussy and licks it all while looking straight into your eyes for you to see how much he loved every single bit of your body, inside and out.

“Damn, you taste so good! What’s your secret?” he said as he was freely sucking on that bottle for a way to long. 

He finally stopped and put it in you your mouth for a bit but all you could taste now was the familiar taste of his mouth which was also pretty amazing.

He then threw the bottle away and wrapped his big hand around your neck while his other hand was in your mouth sucking his big thick fingers. Once you played with them enough and they’re all nice and wet, he took them from your mouth and ran them down through your body, passing your boobs, stomach and finally reaching your pussy as he started teasing you again with his fingers.

He looked at the TV and a porn movie of 2 guys and 1 girl was on.

“Is this what you wanted? You know, next time I can just pick someone at the bar. As a matter a fact, I could just call anyone from the band really, I’m sure you would like that, wouldn’t you?”

You blushed as you knew he was right but still, you didn’t want to say it and right now, he was enough to satisfy you, no need for anyone else.  
“Off course not daddy, you’re all I want!”

He smirked as he knew you were lying but he didn’t care, he grabbed your hand and pushed it against his pants as he unbuttoned and unzipped them.

“Well prove it then. Prove to me that you’re mine and no one else’s” he dominantly said as he grabbed you by the neck and pushed you down so you can give him what he wanted.

You followed his command as you put yourself in between his legs and took out his already hard cock from his jeans. 

“Put it in your mouth and me prove right!”

His wishes were your commands. 

You started it of slow, licking the head of his cock while teasing him with your hands on his balls. Then, you got it deeper in your mouth as Josh started moaning and caressing your hair.

He was trying to watch the porn while you were sucking him off but it wasn’t working, he just wanted to look at your pretty face doing it.

“Oh yeah baby, just like that! You love the taste of my big cock in your mouth, don’t you, you fucking slut?” he said while groaning as he slapped you in the face.

You took his cock from your mouth for a second just to respond “Yes daddy, I love it so much!”

“I know you do baby girl. Now keep doing what you were doing but this time, deeper” he said as he pulled your hair and pushed your mouth against him, leaving his whole cock inside you. You gag while you pressed his thighs as a signal for him to release you. He did but just for you to catch your breath as he did it again and again, going rougher on you, getting it in and out of your mouth, over and over until he was satisfied.

“Ah fuck baby, I’m going to cum” he said as he gave a loud and long groan.

He was pushing you with both of his hands and also his huge thighs and you were struggling to breathe but you hold it just for little longer as he came inside your mouth.

Finally, he released you, took a deep breath and then pulled you up, meting his face, leaving you on top of him.

“I knew you would prove me right, you’re mine little slut, I own you!” he proudly said as you still had his cum in your mouth. “Swallow it for me baby, do it!”, he continued while you did what he told you to do and then he slapped your face, kissed your lips and moved your dirty wet hair out of the away, making you a bit more presentable than you were a few seconds after he fucked your mouth.

“Well this was fun but I’m about to pass out, we should go to sleep” he said as he turned off the TV and rolled you over next to him so that he could cuddle you. He was obviously the big spoon since he was twice your size.

Now behind you, you could feel his warmed and sweaty body all over you as well as his dick pressing on your ass. He wrapped his arm around your chest as he kissed your neck and cheek and finally closes his eyes. It didn’t took him more than a minute to fall asleep as he was totally wasted but you didn’t mind, you finally knew what was keeping you awake, it was the missing of his touch, all of him and with his arms around you, you fell asleep like a baby.


End file.
